


oh please say to me

by jessalae



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consent Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Think of it as a safety measure you would take in the lab,” Bruce says, trying to head Tony off with science. “A redundancy — it’s not going to be important unless a dozen other things go wrong, but you feel safer knowing it’s in place.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh please say to me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "consent play" square on my round five kink_bingo card. (In this case, consent play means required verbal consent for everything, not noncon play.) Title taken from "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles. Many, many thanks to somebraveapollo for betaing!

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"We all have to ask for explicit consent for every little thing."

"Yes."

Tony leans back in his chair, staring thoughtfully out the window. He doesn’t look disappointed, exactly, but he’s definitely a little skeptical -- and when Tony gets skeptical he can argue the tiniest point of contention into a philosophical debate of mind-blowing, moment-ruining proportions. Bruce would really rather avoid that. Just making himself come over here and have this conversation was nerve-wracking enough as it is; he doesn’t need to have a perfectly nice evening derailed by Tony Stark’s knee-jerk desire to avoid rules.

“Think of it as a safety measure you would take in the lab,” he says, trying to head Tony off with science. “A redundancy — it’s not going to be important unless a dozen other things go wrong, but you feel safer knowing it’s in place.”

“You’re assuming that Tony actually takes safety measures in the lab,” Pepper says, raising an eyebrow. She shoots a sweet smile at Tony when he glares.

“First of all, I am a very responsible scientist and I completely understand the reasons why someone would have redundant safety measures,” Tony tells Bruce haughtily. “And secondly…” he shrugs. “Works for me.”

Bruce looks at Pepper, who nods her agreement. “You’re both sure?” he asks.

“I mean, it’s not exactly going to be difficult, is it?” Tony asks incredulously. “Just ask permission before you do anything. Oh, and how about: mess up, you get a five-minute time out or something. That sound good?” Pepper and Bruce look at each other and nod.

“We want to make this happen, Bruce,” Pepper says. “If this is the way to do it, then I’m completely on board.”

Bruce looks from Pepper to Tony and back. They’re watching him expectantly, even hopefully – and maybe a little hungrily.

“Good,” Bruce says. “Great!” He can’t stop a huge grin from breaking out on his face. “Should we take this upstairs, then?”

Tony stands up so fast he nearly knocks his chair over.

On their way down the hall, Pepper starts to reach out towards Bruce, then pauses. “Can I hold your hand?” she asks.  
Bruce takes her hand and squeezes it, running his thumb over her knuckles. Pepper’s breath catches slightly, and she stares at their linked fingers like they’re something fascinating and new. Their progress towards the bedroom comes to a complete stop, all their energy focused on that one little touch.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks. 

“Of course,” Pepper says, and leans forward to meet him in the middle. Her lips are soft but not tentative, and somehow she manages to pour herself into the kiss without even opening her mouth. Bruce brushes circles over the back of her hand with his thumb, and she smiles and makes a soft noise in the back of her throat.

“Cute,” Tony comments. He’s leaning against the wall, trying so hard to look casual that he doesn’t look casual at all. “You two are like twelve-year-olds at the prom.”

“Twelve-year-olds don’t go to prom, Tony,” Pepper says, breaking the kiss briefly.

“Don’t they?” Tony smirks. “Bruce, can I kiss you?”

Bruce nods, and Pepper moves over, leaving room for Tony to step in close. “But _really_ kiss you,” Tony continues, raising an eyebrow. “With tongue, and stuff.”

“Yes, Tony.”

“Good.” Tony swoops in. His mouth is already open when it meets Bruce’s, tongue pressing insistently between Bruce’s lips.

Pepper still has her fingers intertwined with Bruce’s, and after a minute of watching him and Tony make out she squeezes his hand and shifts her weight to be able to whisper in his ear. “Can I kiss your neck?”

Bruce says “Mm-hm” into Tony’s mouth and is rewarded with Pepper’s warm lips brushing just under his jaw. He tilts his head to give her better access, and makes a happy noise in the back of his throat when she traces down the side of his neck with her tongue.

“Do you like teeth?” Tony asks, breaking the kiss for a second. “Pepper’s really good at teeth, if you want, or if _she_ wants—“

“Uh-huh,” offers Pepper, licking at Bruce’s pulse point.

“Yes,” Bruce says, and leans forward to recapture Tony’s grinning mouth.

Pepper is, as promised, really good at teeth – and tongue, and eventually fingers after she asks to unbutton Bruce’s shirt and play with his nipples. By that point Tony is practically squirming, but he hasn’t asked to touch Bruce, and he’s not touching himself either.

“You know you can touch me if you want to,” Bruce says, then sucks on Tony’s lower lip. “Or ask about anything else.”

“We’re not even in the bedroom yet,” Tony points out. “Gotta save something for later.”

“Or we could try and make it to the bedroom,” Pepper says.

“Good point,” Tony says. “Okay, everyone stop, I’m not making out with you any more until we’re actually on a bed.”

“That’s fair,” Bruce says, smiling, and lets Pepper pull him along at a jog.

Tony and Pepper’s bedroom seems nice, but truth be told Bruce doesn’t really spend much time looking at the décor. As soon as they get there, Tony launches himself onto the bed, sprawling over the dark grey sheets. “I’m getting naked,” he announces, and strips out of his t-shirt in one smooth motion.

Bruce and Pepper share a glance of silent agreement and start doing the same thing. Bruce forces himself not to scramble out of his clothes, focusing patiently on each button of his shirt until it’s undone and he can move on to the next. The glimpses of Pepper’s pale skin and freckles in his peripheral vision are awfully distracting, but he gets all the way down to his briefs before Tony’s impatient noises make him look up.

“Worst striptease _ever_ ,” Tony says, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly. Pepper, leaning against his side, stifles a laugh.

Bruce hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs and slides them slowly down, swaying his hips from side to side. It feels ridiculous, but it’s worth it when Tony’s mouth falls slightly open, and Pepper licks her lips.

“Get over here,” Tony says, and Bruce is moving even before Tony adds a belated “Please?”

Bruce falls onto the bed, renews his permission to kiss Tony, (“With tongue, and stuff.” “All right, mister I’m-always-so-coherent-even-when-I’m-horny, yes. Plus hands, if you want.”) and then they're at it like two teenagers in the back of a car, hands roaming, squeezing, exploring. Bruce gives the arc reactor a wide berth for a moment, just tracing along Tony's sides and over his stomach, then finds the courage to explore higher. “Can I touch up here?”

“Yeah,” Tony says, and shudders when Bruce runs a finger over the scar tissue, exploring the place where metal meets skin. At Bruce's raised eyebrow, he explains, "Serious erogenous zone. Best side benefit of having this thing in me.”

“Also the flying,” Pepper says, tousling Tony’s hair. “I think you like that part too.”

“Yeah, it’s not—ah!—bad.” Tony shudders harder and arches his back as Bruce traces a slow circle around the arc reactor with the pad of his thumb.

“What do you like better,” Bruce wonders out loud, “Having this touched, or your nipples?”

Tony sucks in a breath. “Try it and see.”

Bruce experiments for a bit, moving back and forth, trying soft pressure and harder pressure and asking permission to use his fingernails, blunt as they are. “Pepper, I could use an extra set of hands here,” he says after a moment.

“Tony?” Pepper asks, and at Tony’s urgent nod she slides her palms over his shoulders and down his chest until the tips of her fingers reach his nipples. She and Bruce work Tony over until he’s panting, his cock fully hard against his stomach. His eyes are glazed over just a bit, too, but after a minute he shakes his head sharply, snapping himself out of it.

“Okay, wait, hang on a minute,” he says. Bruce and Pepper take their hands off of him, and Tony doesn’t quite manage to stifle the needy whine in the back of his throat. “This is supposed to be about you guys, actually, not about me, not that I don’t appreciate the attention but let’s redirect to one of you, shall we?”

“Great idea,” Pepper says. “Bruce? Preferences?”

Bruce lets himself give her a slow once-over, taking in the contrasts between hair and skin and sheets, her effortless, long-legged sprawl, the way she shivers under his gaze. He takes a deep, shuddering breath. “Ladies first.”

“Good.” Pepper scoots further back on the bed until she’s propped up against the pillows, and lets her legs fall open. “Which one of you wants to eat me out?”

Bruce glances at Tony, who grins, waves a magnanimous hand at Bruce, and moves over towards the edge of the bed.

Bruce closes his mouth, which has been hanging open halfway between panting and grinning, and crawls up towards Pepper. “Step by step, of course,” he says, and Pepper smiles and bites her bottom lip. “Can I touch your legs?”

"Of course," Pepper says.

Bruce slides one hand under Pepper's calf, stroking up towards her knee. Her skin is silky soft and beautifully pale against the dark sheets. "Can I kiss them?"

"Yes," Pepper breathes, and Bruce starts at her ankle, working his way up her leg. He lets his tongue slip out when he reaches the hollow of her knee. Pepper laughs, pulling her leg up towards her body. "Sorry," she says. "I'm kind of ticklish."

"Very ticklish," Tony corrects.

Pepper raises a challenging eyebrow at him. "Says the man who will actually fall down on the floor if you poke a particular spot near his ribs."

“I’ll be more careful,” Bruce says. “Can I keep going?”

"Sure," Pepper says. She lets her head fall back and her eyes close, relaxing her whole body as Bruce kisses his way up the front of her thigh, and then around to the inside. When gets far enough up, he exhales, letting the warmth of his breath ghost over her labia. Pepper rewards him by shuddering and propping herself up on her elbows, looking down at him intently.

Bruce meets her eyes without moving his face away. "Can I lick your pussy?" he asks.

"Fuck yes," Pepper breathes.

"Just so you both know, I’ll just be hanging out over here touching myself," Tony says. He's obviously trying to sound snarky and neglected, but the breathiness in his voice betrays how he’s really feeling.

"I'll try and give you a good show," Bruce says, and licks up between Pepper's labia all the way to her clit. Pepper gasps and wriggles further down the bed. Bruce repeats the same motion, spreading her open with the flat of his tongue, then focuses in on her clit, trying out different patterns of strokes and suction. He ventures down to fuck her with his tongue for a moment, which she obviously enjoys, but not as much as other things. "Can I use my fingers?"

"God, yes."

Bruce starts with one finger, then quickly switches to two, matching the pace of his strokes to the movements of his tongue on her clit. Pepper moans at the ceiling and sends out a questing hand in Tony's direction; Tony grabs it, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss Pepper's knuckles. His other hand is busy on his dick, stroking slowly. Bruce makes a mental note of all of this and then turns all of his attention back to Pepper, zeroing in on the right combination of pressure and friction. Pepper's other hand comes to rest on Bruce's head for a second, then gets abruptly lifted off.

"Bruce, can I--" Pepper says, her voice breaking when he sucks on her clit. "Oh, god, can I grab your hair?"

Bruce gives a thumbs up with his free hand, and Tony says "Yes, he says it's okay." Pepper threads her fingers through his hair and holds on tight, not quite pulling, just holding his head in place -- not that he was planning on going anywhere. He's found what he thinks is the perfect rhythm, quick flicks of his tongue paired with sucking and fast, shallow strokes of his fingers, and Pepper is getting so close, her moans fading away into silent inhalations. Bruce can sense her muscles tensing harder and harder, never quite relaxing, and keeps up his efforts, knowing the constant level of pleasure will send her over the edge sooner or later.

“Tony,” Pepper says reproachfully. “You’re supposed to ask first, remember?”

Bruce pauses and glances up: Tony has two of Pepper’s fingers in his mouth and a surprised expression on his face. Pepper pulls her fingers out of his mouth with a slight pop.

“Crap,” Tony says, pulling a face. “You liked it, though, right?”

Pepper trails her wet fingers down Tony’s chest. “I did,” she says. “But that’s not the point. You broke the rules.”

“Fuck,” Tony says. “Five minutes in the penalty box, then.” He scoots off the bed and stands next to it, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Pepper strokes Bruce’s hair. “Bruce? Are you good?”

“Yeah,” Bruce says, tearing his eyes away from Tony’s dick, which is standing out from his body, hovering just above the edge of the bed. “Back to it, then.” He sucks firmly on Pepper’s clit, making her gasp, then settles back into his rhythm. He can feel Tony’s eyes on him, and when Pepper moans and spreads her legs wider he manages to catch a glimpse of Tony’s determined face and the way his fingers are digging into his crossed arms. Bruce takes a deep breath and refocuses his efforts on Pepper. Just a little bit more pressure, and a touch more speed — and the tension in her body grows to a peak and breaks, sending her crashing into her orgasm. Bruce waits it out, gradually slowing his motions until Pepper's fingers untangle from his hair and move down to hook under his chin and drag him up.

"Wow," she says, grinning. “ _Wow_. Can I kiss you?” At Bruce’s nod, she kisses him deep and slow, sucking on his lips and letting her tongue tangle with his.

There’s an electronic beeping noise, like an alarm clock, and Tony says “Oh thank _god_ ” and scrambles back up onto the bed. Pepper laughs and breaks her kiss with Bruce, looking at Tony fondly.

“Longest five minutes of your life?” she asks teasingly.

“You have no idea,” Tony says. “But you two are fucking gorgeous together, so that was nice. And frustrating. Kiss, Pepper?”

"Sure," Pepper says, and props herself up on her elbows as he leans down.

Bruce watches them, kissing deep and sweet and familiar, and resists the urge to put a hand on his cock -- he might have been invited just for sex, but Tony and Pepper have something better, and it feels wrong to treat their actions as plain pornography. Instead he moves up to stretch out on the bed, his body curled towards Pepper's but not touching anywhere.

After a minute, Pepper breaks the kiss and asks Tony, "Can I stroke your cock?"

"Ye-mmf," Tony says, having already started kissing her again, and then "Mmf!" again when Pepper reaches down and runs the tips of her fingers over the length of his cock, touching every inch of it, lingering on the head. Tony pulls his mouth away from Pepper's and looks down, watching her tease him, licking his lips when her fingers catch and spread a pearly bead of precome. "More, please," he says hoarsely.

Pepper wraps her hand around the base of Tony's cock and strokes up, smoothing her thumb over his glans when she reaches the top. "Can I use my nails?"

"A little bit, sure," Tony says. "Yes, perfect, that's perfect."

Bruce is transfixed, playing close attention as Pepper's practiced fingers hit all the right spots, and Tony shudders against her. He reaches down and mirrors Pepper's motions on his own cock -- it's not quite what he likes best, but it feels damn good. He carefully runs his thumbnail under the ridge of his glans and wonders what it would feel like if it were Pepper's perfectly-manicured nail instead.

Tony has started up a breathless but steady stream of dirty talk in Pepper's ear, just loud enough for Bruce to hear it too. "--and since there are two of us, you have lots of options, but I’m just going to say right now that I highly recommend double penetration— can I finger you?" Pepper nods, never slowing the motion of her hand, and Tony nudges her legs further apart with his hand and slips two fingers inside her. “Pending Bruce’s approval, of course. But think about it: one of us in your pussy, the other one in your ass, fucking you with the same rhythm, hard or slow or whatever you want, you getting to direct us? Sounds like a good time to me.”

“Yeah,” Pepper says. Her voice doesn't quite break, but Tony is clearly doing a good job with his fingers. "Bruce, what do you think?"

“Absolutely,” Bruce breathes. “I mean, _fuck_.”

“Well, first I want Tony to stop teasing me and finish the job-- ah!" Pepper throws her head back and grabs at the sheets. Her knees draw up towards her chest, and Bruce can see that Tony's managed to coordinate his thumb to work her clit while his fingers continue to plunge in and out of her.

"Your wish is my command," Tony says. "Can I suck on your nipples?" 

Pepper nods wordlessly, and Tony bends down to tease one nipple with his tongue. When he bites down gently, Pepper's whole body spasms, and she swears under her breath. She relaxes against Tony's chest for a moment, then smiles hugely. "So, how do we want to do this?"

"Bruce, you, me?" Tony asks, motioning with his hands to indicate three stacked items from the bottom up. "Or me, you, Bruce, whichever you feel like."

"I think Bruce, me, you," Pepper says. "How do you feel about being in my pussy?" she asks, turning to Bruce.

"Is that even a question?" Bruce asks, laughing.

Pepper grins and reaches over to fish a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube out of the bedside table, handing them to Tony. "Lie down, then."

Bruce does, resisting the urge to grab her and pull her down against him. "Can I kiss you?"

"Mm-hm," Pepper says, crawling up so she can straddle him without touching anywhere but their mouths. "Tony, you can get ready if you want."

"I'm going to just grab your ass for a while first," Tony says, and Pepper hums happily into Bruce's mouth, pushing her hips back towards Tony. Bruce opens his eyes and watches over her shoulder as Tony coats two fingers with lube with practiced efficiency. "All right, can I put one finger in?"

"Yes," Pepper says. Her lips part when Tony does, and she bites down gently on her tongue. Bruce presses a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, and she smiles, some of the tension easing out of her body.

"Can I touch your breasts?" Bruce asks, and Pepper nods, so he cups them in his hands, runs his fingers over her nipples. "Your stomach and back?" Another nod, and he strokes down the curve of her side and over her hip, his hand gliding over her smooth skin. "I can't even believe how gorgeous you are," he murmurs, bringing his hands back up to tease her nipples some more.

"Same here," Pepper says softly, raising her eyebrows. Tony asks if he can put another finger in, and she agrees, arching her back a little. Bruce keeps up the constant, soft pressure of his fingers over her skin until she whispers in his ear, "Would you touch my clit?" He slides his hands down to comply with her request, using the same gentle touch and smooth motion, just concentrated in a much smaller area.

There's a ripping sound as Tony tears a condom away from the strip and tosses the rest of them to Bruce. "I am totally ready to go. You guys?"

"Uh-huh," Pepper says breathlessly.

"Yep," Bruce says, rolling on the condom.

"It's probably easiest to start with you, then," Tony says, sitting back on his heels.

Pepper spreads her legs a little further and angles her hips. "Can I touch your cock?" she asks, and when Bruce nods she wraps a hand around the base, moving so the tip rests just at her entrance. "I'm going to put it in me, okay?"

"Yes," Bruce breathes, and she eases her hips down, sinking slow and perfect onto his cock. When she's all the way on, she braces her hands above his shoulders, body poised to move.

"Can I--"

"Yes," Bruce says, and Pepper shifts her hips, sliding up and down on his cock. "Oh, god, can I--"

"Move," Pepper finishes for him, nodding. He thrusts up into her, one hand still just resting on her hip, careful not to grab. She responds with a matching shift of her hips, rocking down to take him deeper inside her. "Oh, yes."

They fuck for a few more thrusts, and then Bruce stops moving and waits for Pepper's hips to still against him. "Tony?" he says, peering around her.

"Yeah," Tony says hoarsely. "Pepper, can I?"

Her face still turned towards Bruce, Pepper smiles wickedly. "Can you what, Tony?"

"Can I put my cock in your ass?"

"Yes." Pepper shifts forward, flattening her body against Bruce's to give Tony better access. Over her shoulder, Bruce can see Tony's face set in an expression of intense concentration as he eases forward. Pepper's body shifts, her legs spreading wider and her back flattening out.

"Oh, fuck," Tony breathes. "Can-- where should I hold on?"

"Wherever, my hips, my waist," Pepper says. "And start moving whenever you want."

Tony shudders, the sensation echoing through Pepper and into Bruce. Then he shifts his hips, slowly at first, drawing out and pushing back in. Pepper and Bruce both moan in unison.

"I'm going to move again," Pepper murmurs into Bruce's ear.

"Yes, go," Bruce says, and she rocks back onto both their cocks at once and moans. Bruce just stays still for a second, closing his eyes and feeling the rhythm that Tony and Pepper are building above him before he joins in. There isn't much room to thrust hard, at this angle, and trying to thrust too quickly would wreak havoc with his leg muscles, but fortunately Tony and Pepper are still moving slowly, taking their pleasure from long moments and gradual friction. Bruce works himself into their pattern, moving up when Pepper goes back and down when Tony goes forward. Tony's hands keep brushing his on Pepper's waist, and after a minute Bruce sneaks his fingers in under Tony's until they're intertwined, holding her in the same place. For a while, the only sounds in the room are moans and gasps and soft, slick noises, and it's wonderful.

Pepper is the one to break the silence, raising her head up so she's not quite looking at either of them and giving her request between labored breaths. "Can you two move faster?"

Tony growls and tightens his fingers where they're tangled with Bruce's, shifting his pace incrementally faster. Bruce follows suit, then asks, "Pepper, can I kiss your neck?"

Pepper gasps out an affirmative reply, tilting her head to give Bruce better access to her earlobe and the side of her neck and the place where her shoulder meets her collarbone. From then on, they're moving in a whirlwind of questions and yesses, moving faster or slower as each new idea requires.

"Can I hold on to your breasts?"

“Yeah, go ahead—do you like it when people play with your nipples? Can I?"

“ _Fuck_ yes.”

"Can you open your legs a little more?"

“Okay, _god_ —“

"Can I pull your hair?"

“Yes, mmm—“

"Can I smack your ass?"

“Oh, please, yes—“

"--bite your neck?"

“Fuck, yeah—“

"--touch your clit?"

"Yes," Pepper moans, almost a scream, and grinds her hips down against Bruce's finger, still rocking frantically back onto both their cocks as she comes. Tony says "I'm going faster, fuck," and Bruce moans at the ceiling and thrusts faster, deeper, and then he's coming too, shoved over the edge by Pepper spasming around him and the echoed pressure of Tony's thrusts. He stills, breathing hard, and lets Pepper wring a few last thrusts out of Tony, who swears and leans down, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Pepper's back as his hips stutter and then stop moving.

They're pressed tight together, tangled, and it takes a moment for any of them to feel like moving.

“Okay, that was even hotter than I thought it was going to be,” Tony says finally, rolling away and stretching his whole body.

“Yep,” Pepper agrees. She slides off of Bruce’s cock and settles herself in between Bruce and Tony.

“Thank you,” Bruce says. “Both of you, really. This was—“ he shakes his head. “Thanks.”

“I mean, it was my idea, so of course it was great,” Tony says, and then “Ow!” when Pepper elbows him in the ribs.

“What Tony means is, we’ve enjoyed ourselves as well,” she says. “Obviously.” 

Her fingertips brush against Bruce’s wrist, and he takes her hand and twines their fingers together. Tony shifts closer to Pepper and loops an arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Last question,” he says, raising his eyebrows at Bruce. “Can you stay the night?”


End file.
